Guy and Lyn Support Conversations
by Skippy Soggy and Womble
Summary: Womble: I never understood why there was no pairing between Guy and Lyn, after all they're both from the same place, so I decided to write them and put their lack of support conversations right.
1. C Support

Womble: Yeah, the usual, I don't own Fire Emblem or these supports would have been in the game in the first place. I still can't understand why there weren't any...

* * *

--C Support--

Lyn gave a heavy sigh. It was the fifth time in two days that Eliwood's motley group of warriors had been attacked by the broken army of Laus and her body was beginning to tire of the constant exertion. "Why is it the swordsmen always head for me?" She pulled the Mani Katti from the body of the most recent assailant and sheathed it after wiping the blood of on the dead soldier's shirt.

"Hey!"

As she turned to return to camp she spotted one of her allies hurrying towards her and gesturing for her to wait. He was wearing the clothes of a tribesman and had long, braided green hair. Lyn hadn't spoken to him before but had heard that he was a promising young swordsman. She stopped and waited for him to reach her. When he got close he slowed to a walk and began to speak, words coming in a rush from his mouth like an awe-struck child meeting their hero,

"Thanks. You're pretty good with that sword of yours, I reckon you could teach me some new things, would you mind sparring with me? I need all the practice I can get." If Sain had said this to her she would probably have slapped him but the swordsman's face was open and innocent so Lyn decided he was speaking in earnest,

"Sure, I could use a good partner, My name's Lyn."

She offered her hand and he shook it lightly,

"I'm Guy and…er…correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you from Sacae? I recognise the clothes but not the particular style"

"That's because my tribe were killed…I'm from the Lorca."

The swordsman's face went a bright red and he stared at his feet, "Oh! S...sorry for bringing that up…erm…I'm from the Kutolah…"

Lyn gave him a quizzical look, "I thought they were all about horsemen and archers?"

Guy's face went even more red and he began to mumble, "Er…well, that's true…except I can't ride a horse…they don't seem to like me, and as for the bow…I trained with a bow for three years and didn't hit the target once…Sword seemed the best alternative…"

Guy looked so completely dejected that Lyn felt she couldn't just agree to be his sparring partner, maybe if she agreed to train him he'd cheer up?

She put a hand on his shoulder and crouched to look him in the eye, "You're pretty good with it as well."

The speed with which Guy's face lit up almost made her laugh and the pure unadulterated joy was plain to see, "Really?"

Lyn smiled and quickly pieced together all information she had heard about his fighting style, "Yeah, you're fast, it looks like you manage to focus enough on your enemy to outmanoeuvre him but also notice the flow of battle around you and seem to know what you're doing with it, a few minor flaws but we'll soon straighten those out."

At this Guy straightened and she let her hand fall from his shoulder, "You'll actually teach me?"

"Yup! You'll be a great swordsman in no time!"

If Guy had been completely crushed earlier he was almost floating now,

"The Lorca were famed for their sword skills, I'd love to learn at least some of them! When can we start?"

Lyn couldn't help but smile, "He's certainly enthusiastic," she muttered to herself. She was about to say that she needed a rest before they began training but the he grin on Guy's face made her change her mind, "How about now?" she asked.

Guy suddenly frowned, "Are you sure? You've been fighting pretty hard for the last few days, don't you need a break?"

Lyn was touched that he tempered his excitement to make sure she was okay but she just grinned back at him, his own enthusiasm numbing the aches she felt, "No, I'm ready. Give me your best shot!"

Guy slowly drew his sword and settled into his fighting stance, huge smile plastered across his face, "You bet!"

* * *

Womble: Hope you like it so far, if you did please review, if you didn't...don't bother. If I get enough reviews I may try and expand the story past the planned four-shot.


	2. B Support

Womble: You guessed it, I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

--B Support--

Lyn shook her head as the person she was looking for turned and walked off down a side corridor. Since the siege of Ostia Guy hadn't turned up to their sparring sessions and when she had tried to talk to him he had always managed to disappear. She wasn't going to let him get away this time so she hurried after him.

"Guy! Guy!"

The green-haired swordsman kept walking as though he hadn't heard her. Lyn gave a frustrated growl and ran to catch him, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him to face her. The swordsman tried to show surprise but it was obviously fake,

"Oh! Lady Lyndis! Good morning. How are you today?"

His voice was cheerful but Lyn wasn't in the mood for polite conversation,

"Why are you avoiding me? And what's with calling me Lady Lyndis?"

Guy was confused, she was a noble lady and he was an unspectacular swordsman from the plains, surely she wouldn't want to have him around her and weren't nobles supposed to insist on being called by their titles?

"Well, er…I thought that…er, as you are of noble birth you would rather spend time with the other Lords and Ladies of the camp rather than spar with me."

Lyn gave a small smile; it's not because of me! At least not directly…

"What rubbish! Where did you get that idea? I've really been enjoying our sparring; I think you've taught me a few things about my own sword skills actually!"

Guy's face lit up with one of his broad smiles that he seemed to unleash whenever his sword skills were praised, which was more often than he would take credit for.

"Really! Great! I...I mean thank you Lady Lyndis...I, um…"

Lyn gave him a raised eyebrow and a look of mock aggression,

"Guy, if you call me Lady Lyndis again I'm going to get angry, so don't."

"Okay Lady Lyndi…oops."

Guy's face turned downwards, cringing.

Lyn gave a heavy sigh and shrugged her shoulders, oh boy! Not him as well…

"Never mind. Guy will you please stop avoiding me. I didn't tell you I was a noble for a reason; When I sparred with you I wanted to be sparring as plain old Lyn of the Lorca tribe. I really don't care about being a noble. I enjoyed our sparring as you treated me with the courtesy of one Plainsman to another, with a respect for each other's skills. I could escape from this war and be back in Sacae. That and I really liked seeing your enthusiasm for your sparring, it's refreshing to see someone who wants to learn to use the sword so badly that they'll put everything they have into it. So come on, spar with me?"

"Right here, right now?"

"Right here, right now."

Guy's looked up at her, eyes serious now. He pushed a strand of hair from his face and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword,

"You bet!"

* * *

Womble: Well, here's the B support. Sorry it took so long. I'd like to ask for some help: I'm not sure whether to make this end in Romance or Life-long friendship, so if you have an opinion on this let me know. Thanks to all those who've reviewed, you're why I keep typing! If you haven't reviewed...the button's just down there...you know you want to.


	3. A Support

Womble: Erm... Sorry this has taken so long...A-levels are kinda getting in the way... I'm so busy with work I couldn't even think of a half-witty disclaimer, so I didn't bother: I don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

Lyn stared over at the young swordsman and sighed. Since Karel and Jaffar had joined their army, Guy had devoted all his waking hours to training with the men known as the "Sword Demon" and the "Angel of Death". At first he had kept up his friendship with her but after a few weeks he stopped coming anywhere near her. He had lost the innocence that had made her laugh when she first met him and now he was more of a living weapon than a person, and was respected as one of the best fighters in the camp, rather than liked as one of the friendliest people. He had ditched his green robes and now wore dark blue and black robes. Where as before he had fought as part of a team, mainly with her, he now charged ahead alone and always engaged the strongest of the enemy forces. Several times Lyn had tried to follow him but the Tactician ordered her to stop and leave him to it, "I think he IS actually trying to kill himself". So far he hadn't, though a few times it had been close. As they approached the final battle Guy had become even more reckless, taking on Limstella single-handed and would have died if Lyn hadn't managed a lucky shot with her longbow. He hadn't thanked her though, merely got up and wiped the blood from his sword on the Morph's robe and strode after a group of Wyvern riders gathering in the nearby mountains. Now they were making the final preparations before they took on Nergal himself and whatever he managed to bring through the Gate before he got there and Lyn was worried that this time he WOULD get himself killed. After a few minutes debate with herself she strode over to Guy, who was sat on the hillside sharpening his Wo Dao. She cleared her throat loudly. He didn't look up. She sighed and spoke anyway,

"Guy, can we talk?"

The green-haired swordsman didn't even look up, "What?"

He sounded so angry and frustrated that Lyn nearly turned and walked away, she didn't though, determined to try and save her friend from his self-destructive path,

"Why have you changed? What happened? Where's the joy of victory, the sense of adventure? Where's that innocent desire to learn that you used to have?"

Now Guy did look up, but his eyes which had once held such joy were dull and almost lifeless, giving credence to Lyn's argument,

"Master Karel told me that it limited me, to be strong I must lose all my emotions."

Lyn's face paled at that;

He had said Lose not Hide.

Okay now she REALLY needed to sort him out!

"Maybe, but it's almost got you killed several times now!" she almost shouted, hoping that she would be able to smash through the walls he had built around himself

"Master Jaffar says I must accept Death before I can become it."

She could see that she was gonna have to have a few words with those two…preferably with half the army and Nino behind her…scratch that, the WHOLE army. Her voice rose as thoughts about all the punishments she would dish out on them for corrupting the boy before her.

"What?! You think that's a good thing?! At least before you worked as a team and people covered your back!"

Guy looked her straight at her, his eyes hard,

"I would give my life for victory."

Lyn was becoming exasperated at Guy's new mentality. He had completely shut himself off from the outside world and the feelings of those around him.

"You don't mean that! Your life is as important as anyone else's!"

Now Guy almost showed emotion, he shouted at her but managed to keep his cool at the same time, as if even the emotion of anger had been shut down.

"No it's not. Only you, Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector can hope to defeat Nergal and the power he could draw from the Gate. I cannot, but I CAN kill all the morphs that stand between you and he. If I manage that, then you can save our land, save Sacae. That is what matters. I must be strong for this final fight."

Lyn decided to try a different tack, to try and persuade him that the people teaching him were not appropriate teachers, one was definitely psychotic and the other had been raised from birth to be a weapon in a shadowy assassin clan,

"You do know that if you get much stronger Karel will kill you?"

"I don't plan for him to get the chance."

Lyn felt all the blood drain from her face and her knees went weak:

She understood him now; not all of his caring had gone, he was using himself as a human shield for her and the other Lords, he would get the three of them to Nergal if it killed him. He hadn't relented under anger, so she decided to try reason,

"That's not necessary, Guy. We need to fight too, or else how will we get stronger?"

Guy's voice was deadpan as he answered her,

"You are strong enough, I am not, therefore I will make that sacrifice."

Lyn's voice rose again, but she was past caring about reigning herself in,

"You ARE strong enough Guy! You were the best swordsman in the camp!"

Guy looked perplexed now. He slowly ran a hand through his hair as he battled with what she had just said,

"Were?"

Lyn decided that she was getting somewhere with this and allowed her frustration to flow through her,

"Yes! Before Karel and Jaffar started to teach you! Before you were more use to the army as we could plan tactics with you as our vanguard! Now we have to plan without you and adjust as you start to tear up the battlefield. You were better off before. WE were better off before."

As Guy looked up at her this time she thought she saw a flash of the old Guy, the Guy she had become friends with and taken under her wing.

"I'm surprised you actually care. You're a Noble Lady and I'm just a misfit nomad sword-for-hire."

Lyn smiled now, at last! She was sure that the old Guy was starting to emerge from his shell,

"Guy, we had this conversation! You're from Sacae so you mean more to me than Eliwood or Hector could ever hope to! You've experienced this war with me and helped me keep going by reminding me of the plains, of why I keep fighting," she sighed, "Guy, I really do miss being your friend. You were like the younger brother I never had, always looking out for me and diving in to save me countless times…"

Now she was sure, the hopeful glimmer in his eyes was DEFINATLEY the same as when she had suggested that she would like to help him learn how to use his sword better,

"Are you serious?"

Lyn gave a broad smile: Got him!

"Of course! Was it me? Was I so bad a teacher that you had to go to _them_?"

"N..no, it wasn't your fault at all! I…I miss your friendship as well…b..b...but it's late to return to that. I..I've made my mind up"

Lyn began to pray to any God or Goddess who would listen, help her get Guy back fully and she'd raise a temple for them or something.

"Oh. I was about to ask whether you had any plans for after the war?"

Guy turned to look at the sword he held in his hand as he answered mournfully,

"No. I haven't planned beyond this battle."

Lyn walked up to him and perched herself on the edge of the rock he was sat on, putting a hand on his shoulder as she did so,

"Well then, when you've helped defeat Nergal, how would like to come with me back to Sacea and help me clear up the bandit threat?" she asked cheerfully

Guy's cheeks went slightly pink and he continued to stare at his sword,

"If I survive..."

Lyn gave a smile, she was nearly there. Remembering how she had managed to draw him out by talking about the kinship she missed with him she decided to throw in as many compliments on his old style of fighting as she could, as well as all the times she and he had fought as a team,

"You'd better survive! I need you for this Guy, you're the best swordsman I know and when we worked together we achieved incredible things! Remember that time in the mountains of Bern when they trapped us? And in the Manse? and..."

Guy looked at her with the hint of a smile and the glint of mischief in his eyes, a glint she hadn't seen in a long time, _"Too long…"_

"I get it...very well then, if I get out alive..."

"WHEN you get out alive!!" she corrected him as he finally, FINALLY gave a smile.

She struggled not to laugh as Guy's face was now a very interesting shade of red. She didn't though, hopeful that he was about to say what she wanted him to and knowing that if she did laugh she may lose him forever.

"When I get out alive, I would be..erm...honoured to, ah, go with you to, um, Sacae."

Lyn felt a great weight lift from her shoulders and felt like jumping up and shouting for joy, but she saw that Guy had more to say so restrained herself.

"Maybe...could you...erm...could …could-you-teach-me-more-about-the-Lorca-on-the-way?" he finished breathlessly

If she had been smiling before, now she was beaming and she finally let herself laugh in relief. She reached up and ruffled the young swordsman's hair before pulling him into a tight embrace, chuckling,

"You Bet!"

* * *

Womble: Well, there we are. This could still go either way. I intend to (sometime) write an Epilogue for them, and I STILL can't decide between Friendship or Romance. Oh well...


	4. Epilogue: Friendship

Womble: Sorry about the delay, A-levels are really nasty. Anyway, as opinion on Friendship .v. Romance was nearly even I'm gonna do an ending for each, and try and make it so they flow together...whether it works or not is another matter

* * *

The two of them fought side by side at the forefront of Eliwood's charge, killing Nergal's troops with deadly grace. Guy took great pleasure at besting Lloyd, the White Wolf, for a second time and watched smugly as Lyn once again killed Jerme with a blow from the Manni Katti. Suddenly a door flew open and there before them stood Nergal, the Dark Druid himself, flanked by countless lesser Druids. Lyn and Guy shared a look before sprinting forwards to attack them, acting as a distraction so Lord Athos could duel his onetime friend. After a brief struggle that nearly brought the building down, Nergal collapsed to the floor, mortally wounded. All around the members of Eliwood's band of fighters gave a sigh of relief and began to celebrate. Then Nergal laughed. A few words in an ancient toungue and the formidable Gate of Dragons burst into life behind him, roaring with power, as three imposing fire dragons made the crossing. Lyn made her prayers to Mother Earth and Father Sky and prepared for the worst. Then Ninian appeared, saved from death by Bramimond. Her song soothed the dragons and two of them returned through the gate peacefully. One however did not.

It was a huge crimson monster, seemingly invincible, impervious to normal weapons and with the very force of nature flowing through its veins. Lyn had to admit that even her resolve faltered as it loomed over her. However, Hector's familiar battle cry as he charged headlong at the beast gave her courage to lift the Sol Katti and stare unblinking into the dragon's eyes. That was a mistake. She tried to move, to follow Eliwood, who mounted on his white stallion was thundering towards the scarlet monster, but she couldn't. Her body became heavy and it took all of her willpower and more to keep her sword off of the floor. She was rooted to the spot, unable to help, unable to act. She heard the roar of rushing fire and the whinny of a burned horse. Heard the cry of pain as the Dragon's tail connected solidly with Hector's ribs and sent him flying.

Petrified, she watched as the Dragon turned his head once more towards her, head rocking back and the smell of acrid smoke and she realised that this was her end. She closed her eyes and braced herself mentally for the searing flame. Visions of her life flashed through her mind, for some reason centring on a young swordsman from Sacea who had shared so many trials with her the past few months. She gave a small smile as she remembered her fierce attempts to get Guy to try and live through the battle so he could help her and now it was she who was going to die.

Suddenly she was sent flying violently to her right and crashed out of her daydream. She opened her eyes in time to see the Dragonfire roasting the spot where she had just been. Her eyes widened further and shock tore through her body as through the smoke and flame she saw the silhouette of familiar Sacean garb, long hair and a shining sword. She was paralyzed once again and her world began to lose all colour. Then the flame stopped and the charred figure slumped to the ground. The Dragon snorted and turned his attention towards a staggering Hector, completely dismissive of the life it had just taken. Anger did not just flow through Lyn, it roared. She grabbed the Sol Katti and called on the gods to grant her their power to avenge a fellow countryman. The sword flashed bright and she leaped at the beast. With a strength she did not know she possessed she slammed Sol Katti through one of the great yellow eyes. The Dragon shook its head violently and sent Lyn flying into a wall. But Lyn was not finished and quickly regained her feet, in time to watch Athos' magic burst the Dragon's other eye and see Hector bury his Armads deep in the Dragon's skull. Finally Eliwood stepped up and with one giant sweep of Durandal sliced the Dragon's head from its body.

The army gave a huge cheer as now, finally, there would be peace. Lyn saw Eliwood, still covered in blood, stumble over to Ninian, while the rest of the army ran around hugging everyone that was standing. Lyn gave a huge grin herself until her eyes alighted upon the charred mess lying on the floor. She sprinted over and rolled Guy over onto his back, checking for a pulse. Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes as she frantically struggled to find any sign of life. His once blue robes where filthy, covered in blood, mud and badly burnt. His ponytail had been burnt down almost to his skull and his prized Kutolah scabbard was completely destroyed. She felt cool hands on her shoulders as Priscilla and Pent arrived, armed with their healing staves. Lyn could see that both were near exhaustion from the battle but they still put on determined expressions and invoked their powers to try and force life through Guy's body.

Minutes passed, but to Lyn it felt like years. In her head she cursed her stupidity at staring the Dragon in the eye, she cursed herself further for the talk she had had with Guy before the battle; if she had not told him how much he meant to her he wouldn't have died trying to protect her. She should have know that he'd do that, should have know that if she was in danger he would act to save her, he was her little brother and that's what they did, right? She gave a mirthless laugh as she pictured him saying that with his trademark innocent, beaming smile. Then broke down completely as she realised that she would never see it, or him, again.

"If he does not recover," she promised quietly, "I shall never again return to Sacae, to the plains that bore me, but I shall wander the desert until the day I die. By Mother Earth and Father Sky I swear this."

She felt breath against her ear and Pent's soothing voice whispered, "I do not think that will be necessary."

Her eyes shot open as she heard a low groan and two sighs of relief. She saw Guy ruefully rubbing the back of his head with his left arm, feeling his now considerably shorter hair, staring at his badly broken right arm in deep thought. He gave her a rather timid smile, and was about to come up with some excuse when Lyn threw her arms around him and, forgetting about his injuries, embraced him strongly, tears flowing down her cheeks to moisten the remaining fabric of his tunic. Pent and Priscilla struggled not to laugh at the rather worried look on Guy's face as he slowly put his good arm around her and held her close.

After a few minutes she let go, blushing madly as she blinked away tears. Guy smiled wryly at her, asking in a slightly croaky but unmistakably cheeky voice,

"Didn't think I was gonna die, did you?"

Lyn gave a small laugh and wiped furiously at her eyes, "W..well, I was worried there for a minute..."

Guy put his left hand on his hip and gave her an admonishing look, but still with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smile, "I'm disappointed. I gave my word that I'd travel to Sacae with you and help clear up the bandit problem. Did you really think I'd break a promise? Especially to my 'big sister'?"

Lyn sensed, rather than saw, the surprised expressions on Pent and Priscilla's faces but she didn't care. Guy was alive, he didn't hate her for him getting injured and he still wanted to help her with her quest to help the tribes of Sacea.

The smile on Guy's face suddenly vanished and he became serious

"Just one thing though"

Lyn felt her heart start to beat furiously, and worry surged through her once again, "What?"

Still completely serious, speaking as if to a young child

"Don't ever get burnt by a Dragon"

Lyn blinked a few times, "Why?"

Guy deadpanned, "It hurts like hell"

Lyn was shocked for a second as her already fraught mind tried to process what he had said. Guy's face suddenly split into the broadest grin she had seen in a long time and he gave a pained laugh and she couldn't help but laugh with the young swordsman

"You bet!"

Over the next few years, Guy and Lyn travelled over the whole plain of Sacae and, while they didn't manage to defeat and drive out all of the bandits there, they did succeed in putting a stop to their terrible raids against peaceful tribal settlements. Guy gained for himself the title of "Saint of Swords" and word of his skills spread across the whole of Elibe, so much so that he was soon receiving job offers by the thousands to become everything from a sword instructor to General of several regional armies. He turned them all down though to help Lyn in her quest. Lyn too was bombarded with messages and requests, asking for her hand in marriage so as to secure a favourable political alliance for Caelin. She too turned them all down and focused on helping the tribes' people that were plagued by trouble. Soon, the legend of the Sibling Sword Saints from Sacae became a favourite bedtime fairytale for children across Elibe and their names passed on into history as the two greatest swordsmen and most noble and self-sacrificing people ever to have lived.

* * *

Womble: Well, there we are, Frienship ending complete, though I have to admit, I seem to be straying a loooong way from 'Conversations' but oh well...If you don't want to read my (attempted) Romance ending then stop here. If you do, then ignore the last paragraph and wait for ages as I try to type the last chapter. R&R please!


	5. Epilogue: Romance

Womble: Well, here it is, the last chapter. It hasn't been the easiest thing to write (I may never attempt a Romance chapter again) but at least It's finished.

* * *

It was the coronation ceremony of Eliwood of Pherae and of Hector of Ositia. The two men stood before the stage dressed in splendid white with their brides-to-be beside them. In the seats at the front of the hall sat not the most noble of guests, as one might expect, but all the members of the rag-tag army that Eliwood had lead against the dark forces of Nergal. At Hector's expense, and Eliwood's insistence, the whole group had been fitted out with suitably ceremonial and lordly clothing, even the likes of Matthew had been coerced into a smart red tunic and black cloak with a gold clasp and crisp white trousers to go with his heavily polished black boots. Lyn had forgone the ceremonial wear of Caelin and instead had instructed the dressmaker to make something along the traditional Sacaen lines. What she had ended up with was a masterpiece, a jade tunic and skirt with tight-fitting white leggings and gold thread woven expertly into the whole outfit to give her a striking appearance and had drawn numerous admiring glances from some of the less discreet nobles of Lycia, as well as one particular brown haired knight of Caelin.

However, during the ceremony Lyn found her gaze constantly wandering over to where a nervously fidgeting green-haired swordsman sat. He too had been forced into a smarter get up and his faded blue robes and dirty white trousers had been replaced by Royal Blue and crisp white trousers. His often unruly hair had been systematically brushed and plaited, by none less than Lady Louise. In fact the only evidence of the scruffy happy-go-lucky swordsman that remained was his tattered old headband, which no amount of threats had been able to replace.

Lyn was confused. She recognised that there was a strong bond between the two of them, but that was because they both came from Sacae and had been able to support each other, like brother and sister almost. Then there was the fact that they had often saved each other's life, or worked together to break the army out from a sticky situation. There was even the whole part where she had managed to convince Guy not to throw his life away in their final battle. However, even if all of that were taken together, it STILL didn't explain why she was more interested in staring at him than watching the two leaders of the most successful army in Elibe's history get crowned.

Lyn was snapped out of her musing by a loud trumpet blast as the two kings, crowns shining on their heads, turned to acknowledge the crowds. Eliwood then announced that there was to be a separate, more private, ceremony for the two weddings, to be held in the Ositian throne room. Lyn rose along with the other guests and followed the crowd, thoughts of Guy still prominent in her mind.

The wedding ceremony was very short, but the dancing afterwards was most definitely not. While the party had begun in the afternoon it was still going after the sun had set and the moon shone bright in the night sky. Lyn stood of to one side of the dance floor, staring intently into her glass of wine. She had danced very little, only accepting invitations from the members of Eliwood's little group, even going as far as to dance with Sain. The look she gave him when she had agreed to it must have been hint enough as he was on his best behaviour for the whole dance. Several prominent nobles had asked for a dance but she turned them all down. The one man that hadn't asked her to dance from her friends was the one that was STILL occupying her thoughts. Mind you, she hadn't seen him dance with anyone actually. He had spent most of the evening stood in a corner watching half-bored and half-completely out of his depth. Poor Guy, she mused, this was likely the first time that he had ever been to anything like this.

Lyn watched with barely restrained laughter at the terrified look on Guy's face as a beautiful blonde tried to convince him to step onto the dance floor with her, but Lyn's humour was tinged with something else that she could not quite put her finger on. She decided her discomfort was that her best friend was being tormented by the angelic figure and Lyn decided to 'rescue' him. Striding over she grabbed his arm and led him away, making up something about a Lord wanting to know about Sacaen traditions and needing a second opinion, barely registering the evil glare given her by the girl or the stunned and grateful look on Guy's face.

When they reached a corner of the room that was rather less-crowded Lyn finally let go of his arm and turned to him, relief evident on his face,

"You okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I will be. What is it with these noble ladies and bugging me? That's the 5th this evening and it's getting rather difficult to avoid them."

"Then why don't you call it a night?"

"I...erm...its Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector's victory party. After the help they gave me it is only fair that I stay."

"Even you're getting mobbed by love-struck nobles?"

"Erm, yeah well...thanks for that...anything I can do for you to make up for it?"

Lyn tilted her head sideways as she looked at him. "Now or never" she thought to herself.

"Yeah, there is something you can do."

"What?"

"Ask me for the next dance."

Guy looked as if he'd just been pole-axed. He recovered quickly though bowed deeply before offering his hand to her, "My Lady Lyndis, would you do me the extraordinary honour of this next dance?"

Lyn beamed at his over the top chivalry, it was almost as if he'd been having lessons from Kent, "Of course my Lord Guy, it would be my pleasure."

Now Guy stood straight again and flashed her one of his cheeky smiles, "Great, anything else you'd like me to do?"

Lyn batted him over the head and led him out onto the dance floor. She spent the next several dances breezing around the floor with him and enjoyed herself immensely, though she was even more certain that Kent had talked to the swordsman before the evening. Soon the last dance of the night was announced and it was a slow dance. She half-expected Guy to lead her off of the floor at this point but he looked at her with the question in his eyes and she nodded, surprised that he had agreed to it. Held tightly in his arms she remembered all of the times that he had saved her life during their travels, all the times he had helped her unwind when Hector or Sain had driven her to distraction. She remembered his enthusiasm for sword training, the wide-eyed wonder as she taught him all the skills she knew. She found herself focusing more and more upon his broad smiles, his shining eyes and came to the realisation that it wasn't just sisterly affection that she felt for him. Oh no, it was much more than that. Finally the music finished and left the two Saceans standing facing each other, focused completely on their partner.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before breaking apart, blushing profusely. Guy swiftly headed for the exit while Lyn went over to Eliwood and Hector to thank them for the evening and wish their wives luck in keeping them out of trouble. This formality completed she turned to see a flash of green hair disappear out of the door and she hurried after the young swordsman.

As she reached the top of the stairs to where the guests were staying she saw him about to enter his room so called out,

"Guy!"

He stopped and turned towards her slightly,

"Yes?"

Lyn gave a huge grin, "I really enjoyed tonight, thanks."

Even from down the other end of the corridor Lyn was sure she saw Guy blush, as he replied

"No problem, my lady, it was my pleasure" He bowed his head slightly as he said if before slipping into his room and bolting the door. Lyn shook her head in amusement as she walked the other way to her own room, she really would have to talk to Kent...

_She was standing in a dimly lit room. Around her she saw the slow-moving forms of her comrades and friends and in front of her rose the imposing form of a Red Dragon, flames billowing from its mouth, narrowly missing three pegasus rides that had drawn to close. She looked around and began to notice that things were not going as they should: Athos and Nergal were duelling and the Old Sage had dropped to one knee under the barrage. Hector lay sprawled on the floor covered in blood with 3 arrows jutting from his barely moving body. Over by a wall Sain was sat on the floor dazed while Kent tried to fend off two berserkers with only his shield, his sword arm hanging limp and useless by his side. Suddenly an explosion billowed to her right and she watched as Wil, Rebecca and Raven were slowly blown backwards, looking like ragdolls thrown by a petulant child as they contorted in the air. _

_Horrified she began to scan the battleground, eyes searching for the flash of green that had become so precious to her. Finally her eyes found their target and she watched as Guy and the Morph Lloyd fought for the second time. These two swordsmen were moving at almost normal speed, emphasising the deadly quickness of the two. Lyn watched terrified, unable to tear herself away as she watched the young swordsman fall back under the lightning attacks of his foe. Then Guy's eyes seemed to flash and with an extraordinarily fast move, even for the slowed time, ducked under the blade of the Morph and rammed his sword through his enemy's chest until the hilt was flush against Lloyd. The Morph almost smiled as it brought its sword up and plunged it through Guy's back. Lyn saw the green-haired swordsman spit out blood as he pushed himself away from the Morph, leaving his sword in its chest. He staggered backwards and slumped against a wall. Lyn saw Matthew run over to check on his friend before a loud roar broke through to her stunned brain; The Red Dragon was standing right in front of her and she could see the fire building in its throat. _

_She tried to step backwards but found she could not move. As the flames neared her she found herself flying slowly through the air away from the beast. Turning to look she saw Guy floating where she had just been. Her eyes widened in realisation as the Dragon fire slowly consumed the young swordsman whose friendship she had grown to cherish. As she landed she saw Eliwood climb to his feet and lift Durandal, calling for one last charge. She saw Hector pull himself to his feet groggily; swinging Armads back then throwing it with all the strength he could muster, before collapsing to the floor again. The legendary axe crashed into the Dragon's skull and it threw its head back in pain. Eliwood unleashed Durandal and sliced the Dragon's throat, cutting clean through the monstrous neck. As soon as the Dragon fell, time sped back up, and Lyn ran over to where Guy lay motionless. Priscilla was nowhere to be seen and Lyn watched with horror as his breathing slowly stopped. Lyn stared at Guy's lifeless body and screamed in grief._

Lyn woke with a start, sweating profusely and panting hard. She knew it was a dream, but the image of her swordsman lying charred on the floor of the Dragon's Gate refused to leave her. She got out of bed, threw her robe on and hurried to find Guy.

As she ran, bare feet slapping against the cool stone, she tried to sort through her thoughts on the dream, trying to work out what emotions she had felt when she had seenher swordsman lying dead.

"_Wait a minute! MY swordsman?! I...I've always liked him, I guess, always looked after him, but MY swordsman? I think about him a lot, and I DID get annoyed when that woman tried to dance with him, but claiming him as mine? That makes no sense, I mean I don...oh dear...Big sister isn't feeling so 'sisterly' now...Could I? Do I? Do I seriously lo...care for Guy that way? If I didn't, why was I so Upset to see him d...no I can't...can I? " _

She reached his door and stopped for a moment to compose herself,

"What exactly am I going to say to him? I just saw you die, thought I'd better come and check? He'll think I'm drunk...which probably won't help with anything else I decide to tell him."

She took a deep breath and knocked.

There was no answer. She knocked again, louder this time. Nothing. She was beginning to get worried when she heard something slam into the other side of the door, the bolt pulled back and the door was thrown open, to reveal a rather flushed Guy.

"Er...sorry about that...I was out on the balcony..."

"Oh! No, its okay...I..I just wanted to talk, its not important, I can come back later if..."

She turned away, but felt a tender grip on her arm. She turned back to see Guy looking rather timid,

"No, its okay, I was just stargazing, you could join me? If you're not busy?"

Lyn sighed theatrically,

"Guy, its nearly the middle of the night, how do you suppose I'm busy?"

Guy stuttered a bit, but failed to form a sentence, so instead stepped aside and motioned for Lyn to follow him.

Lyn stepped into the room and walked to the balcony. She smiled, Guy had such a great view of the stars no wonder he hadn't heard her knocking at first. She felt him move up next to her and turned, staring deep into his eyes.

"Guy, I have a few things to tell you."

He looked scared, but signalled for her to continue.

"I...I had a nightmare. You...you died...an..and I realised, I can't live with that. I need you, Guy...so, I was wondering if you would mind, staying with me?"

Guy smiled,

"Sure! I mean I'm going with you to help clear up the bandits!"

Lyn gave a weak smile,

"And after that?"

"Er...i hadn't really thought of that...er..."

"You see when I said I wanted you to stay with me I...I meant longer than just clearing up the bandits...I meant...you know...longer..."

Lyn felt her cheeks heating up and was sure she was as red as Kent's hair by now. She was about to excuse herself and run from the room, but a firm hand under her chin, lifting her head and a soft pair of lips on her own stopped her. It was only a light brush, and Lyn could tell he was nervous, but if this was Guy saying he wanted to stay with her, she was more than willing to stand there and let him tell her...

_Guy started stuttering and stammering worse than ever before_

...even if it meant standing for a while.

Eventually, the young swordsman pulled himself together,

"Are you asking me t-to stay with you...forever?"  
Lyn smiled,

"Yes Guy, I am asking you to stay forever. Will you?"

Guy gave her the biggest grin he could manage,

"Of course."

Over the next few years Guy and Lyn fought side by side in countless battles, the bond between them going from strength to strength. Soon the power of the bandit tribes was slashed irreparably and Lyn decided to start on the second task she had sworn herself all those years ago; to rebuild the Lorca Tribe. Guy was taken aback by just how much thought she had put into her plan, but eagerly turned his attention to helping her round up any exiles from the other tribes or people that had had their families and villages wiped out by bandits. He even went as far as to accept, against his better judgement, the leadership of the tribe as Lyn was unsure as to whether they would accept a female leader. Guy then managed to surprise both himself and Lyn by immediately asking her for her hand in marriage and Lyn was only too happy to accept, noting that she thought she'd probably have to ask him. Guy then declared that they were to lead the tribe as equals, as it was her tribe they were rebuilding after all. The tribes people accepted this as they could see the huge effort that Lyn had put into first the bandit problem and then the Lorca's rebirth. It took a long time, but soon the Lorca tribe was as strong as it had been, bringing joy to all the people of Sacea. Further to their joy was the birth of the first child of their leaders, a healthy boy, named Hausen. As the years passed, Guy rose to eminence as the Tribe's Chief and Lyn with him. Hausen grew into a fine young man and it was one of Guy and Lyn's proudest moments to see him married to Sue, daughter of Rath, who was by this time the leader of the Kutolah. The three plain-dwellers sat around a campfire late into the night discussing the old times and came to a unanimous agreement that things could hardly have worked out better.

* * *

Womble: All done! For all of you who wanted a Romance ending, I hope it was good enough. For those that only wanted a Friendship ending...why are you reading this chapter? :P  
Thanks for putting up with my gradual meander away from 'conversations' into the realm of 'rather long chapters' and thanks for reading. Also thanks to magebear for spotting my bad spelling. I think I've fixed it now, but I may have missed some.

Oh, and were you expecting a different last line from Guy? :D


End file.
